


Resort Blues

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Stan and Ford observe couples at Mykonos.





	Resort Blues

**Author's Note:**

> For Summer of Stancest fest at Tumblr.

“I think you’ll love the place,” Soos had said about Mykonos.

Stan’s not sure if he’d go as far as ‘love’ the place, but he does like it. His younger self would have probably liked it even more - the parties, the tame pelicans walking on the streets, all the men shamelessly kissing one another and holding hands - but it’s nice enough of a place. But he notices that Ford seems to feel a little more conflicted about it.

“Is it the kissing guys?”

“What? Of course not,” Ford says, frowning. "How would that even make sense, given that we-?” Ford goes red before he can finish the sentence, if he ever planned to finish it in the first place. Stan isn’t planning to let this go though.

“I swear you keep looking at every couple we pass by,” he says. “Come on, something is up. I know things have changed a lot since you were last on Earth-”

Ford laughs at that. “Stan, I’ve been to more worlds than you could possibly imagine. Men being affectionate with each other is hardly something I’ve never seen before.”

But Stan is sure that the affection is the problem, one way or another. Then again, he can’t say that Ford is lying; he has no doubt Ford has seen shit that Stan couldn’t come up with in his wildest stories. Hell, when he really starts thinking about it, he’s sure that there are worlds out there where Stan and Ford kissing each other in the public wouldn’t be an issue at all. And that’s when he’s hit by a realization that probably should have struck him a lot earlier, really.

“Hey,” he says, grabbing Ford by the shoulder. “I wish we could be that relaxed about us, too.”

He’s thinks that is what both he and Ford want in the end. Holding hands and kissing in public would be nice and all, but what they really want is just to be open and at ease about being together, that they’re planning to be that for the rest of their lives. When Ford returns his touch by grabbing his fingers in a light squeeze, Stan knows he got it right.

“You know, I’m fine with my own face,” Ford says after while. Stan stares at him confusion for a while, not understanding this sudden change in subject before he realizes that it isn’t a change, not really. “And I don’t want you to look like anyone else but you.” Ford continues, smiling a little as he says those words; that smile makes Stan feel warm in the face, in a nice way. “But sometimes I-”

“Yeah, me too.” Alternatively, Stan also wishes that there was a Mykonos of face-blind people, where he and Ford could blend into the crowd of lovers. “I guess we’ve just got to deal, huh?”

Ford nods, face darkening.

Fuck it, tough luck or not, Stan is not going to tolerate any more brooding tonight. They _can’t_ be unhappy on an island that is full of goddamn pelicans. “Come on, let’s go check out some bars,” he says, smacking Ford on the shoulder. Ford’s eyes widen in surprise at the impact, but he doesn’t look mad. “Let’s see who gets tired of partying first. Hint: it won’t be me.”

“Not you?” Ford lifts his eyebrow at him, corner of his mouth quirking upwards. “We’ll have to see about that.”


End file.
